


Vid: The Lucky Ones

by shirasade



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: When it’s all said and doneYou and I are the lucky ones- Lucky Ones, by Lecrae ft. Rudy Currence





	Vid: The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> "Forever Blue" is my favourite Cold Case episode, despite never failing to make me cry, and I finally got around to vidding it (inspired by the [Jalec AU moodbard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10485291/chapters/26180433) I did).

**Music** : Lucky Ones, by Lecrae ft. Rudy Currence (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-TJ3WAbmSo))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/coldcase-foreverblue.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 98mb)

 **Transcript** :  
\- Cursed? We're the lucky ones, Jimmy.  
\- Please. We're the lucky ones, remember?  
\- What if I was?  
\- Coop! Coop!


End file.
